They Danced So Well
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: After picking up the young Xandarian, Yondu begins to slowly get fascinated with him. Just his luck that Kraglin makes the first move. Can be read as a stand alone but is considered the Prequel to the Papa Yondu. Papa Yondu 2


After picking up the young Xandarian, Yondu begins to slowly get fascinated with him. Just his luck that Kraglin makes the first move. Can be read as a stand alone but is considered the Prequel to the Papa Yondu.

Notes:

Another result of an amazingly spontaneous RP with KraglinObfonteri, aka JinxConlon

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:

Kraglin stepped into the rec room. There stood his Captain, going over some star charts as he bend over the table. The Xandarian stood at the doorway for a second, before making his way over to the other man.

Pulling his courage together Kraglin smiled as he softly kissed the other's neck, "I like you."

- Hooo - Yondu let out a pleased whistle. - I like you too darlin '

- Really, sir?- Kraglin asked quietly. -Or are ya just sayin ' that?-

Yondu turned around looking at the Xandarian with serious eyes. Pulling the other men closer to him by the belt loops he said.- -I ain't ever lied to you Kraglin . You know it too well. I steal, kill, ravage and kidnap. I con people left and right. But you tell me one time when I lied to you.-

Shaking his head, Kraglin blushed looking down. "I don't think you've ever lied to me, Captain.-

Yondu smirked. -Well there you go then. So when I say I like you too, you better believe it, take it face value, and realize the consequences you have brought upon yourself by confessing to me.-

- Consequences?- Kraglin asked, tilting his head, looking up at Yondu . -What type of consequences?-

The Captain lowered his head a bit and nipped at the offered throat.

- Consequences of exclusivity, of course. I'm a single-lover type Kraglin , if you really want this, it will be with me only. Same from my side.

Blushing even more when Yondu nipped at his neck, Kraglin nodded. -Only you, sir.- He sighed happily in agreement.

Smiling in earnest, but hiding it in his First… his Mate's neck, the Centaurian circled his arms around the other man. Pulling him closer, Yondu swayed his hips a bit, lulling them both into an easy flow of movements. He hummed a simple tune he heard the last time he was on Terra.

- This is the first day of my life, I'm glad I didn't die before I met you, But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you, and I'd probably be happy.- Whispered Yondu in tune with the melody. He might not have showed it, but he was so very very glad that Kraglin liked him.

Kraglin felt his heart skip a beat. He rested his head against Yondu's chest, closing his eyes. He never felt so 'liked' before. - Yondu ?- He asked quietly.

-What is it Darlin '?- Asked Yondu still swaying the two across the empty rec room. Grabbing Kraglin's hand with his own, he settled the other on the man's hip and took a few quick steps back, tugging the Xandarian to follow. - You like dancing don't chu ?-

He smiled and nodded, following the Centuarian's lead -Yeah, I do.- He looked into Yondu's eyes, -Thank you…..for everythin ', sir-, uh, Yondu . You're very great.-

-You'll be the only one to know that, Kraglin .- Said the blue-skinned man, as he pulled the other into a spin, settling him back to chest, with Yondu's arms wrapped around the slightly shorter male. - I have half a mind to take you to Midnight to see their Sapphi re Waterfalls. I bet you ain't ever seen something like that, Darlin '.-

-I'll have the crew hold down the fort for the next few days, we get a vacation… What say you?- Yondu asked, as his sub vocal cords continued to hum.

- That'd be wonderful, Captain. I'd love to!- The Xandarian answered with a content smile. He leaned up and kissed Yondu's cheek, -Thank you.-

- Ok then.- Smiled Yondu at the kiss, warm tingling spreading throughout his body and tinting is face a darker blue. -Let's go pack.

Kraglin nodded and turned to leave, -Right away, Captain!- He said teasingly, sticking his tongue out.

- Heh - Hummed Yondu as he watched his new lover disappear in the doorway. -I think I was blind before I met you, Now I don't know where I am. I don't know where I've been, but I know where I want to go...- Smiling to himself the Captain of the most feared crew in his line of work, left the rec room, following the soft steps of his Mate.

Notes:

The song referenced is "The First Day Of My Life" by Bright Eyes


End file.
